Poetry Descendents of Darkness
by IchikoKitsuneKoumori
Summary: Poems! I'll add more poems later on… If you want… So Plz be nice… R&R plz… ON HOLD Should I change the category so there can be poems for other animes?
1. Night That He Forgot

_Raine Storm: _Hey everyone! Hisoka is a cutie, isn't he, Tsuzuki?!_  
_

_Tsuzuki_: (nods, grinning brightly) Yes, he is!

_Hisoka_: (blushes red) grr.. (scowls) baka! (cuffed Tsuzuki's head) Get on with it! OOx

_Inu-Tsuzuki_: Ow! 'Soka!

_Raine_: Hisoka, don't be mean to Tsuzuki!

_Inu-Tsuzuki_: Can I have an Apple pie? (big puppy dog eyes) Please!?!

_Hisoka_: NO!

_Inu-Tsuzuki_: PLEASE!?! (tears forming)

_Hisoka_: (glares) NO! Raine, start Please!

_Inu-Tsuzuki_: no wait! Apple Pie, please!?!

_Raine_: '-.-U :P FINE I'll START! (huffs) This is my first Poem.. (Scratches head) Well, actually its also my first writing. So plz be kind. Oh and Tsuzuki if we decide at any time to get Apple Pie. Your sharing it with me and I get the first Piece!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei but, I do own this Haiku, cuz I wrote it. But Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita-sensei. (cries) waaaa... I want it!

* * *

Blood red shines upon

Harsh memories of blossoms

Knife posed ready to strike

* * *

Do you like it? Hate it? Do you want me to write more poems? Tell me in a review. Plz read and review.

Ja Ne!


	2. Memory

_Raine:_ I'm Back!

_Hisoka:_ (rolls eyes)

_Raine:_ This Poem was written by my sister, Angel. Oh and Tsuzuki I brought that Apple pie you wanted so much. Remember you're sharing it with me and I get the first Piece! (gets up to get it)

_Tsuzuki:_ (gulps silently)

_Hisoka:_ What did you do this time, Tsuzuki? ((feeling Tsuzuki nervousness))

_Tsuzuki:_ umm mmm (looking around nervously) umm!

_Raine:_ My APPLE PIE! TSSSUUUZZZUUUKKKIII! (comes stomping back into the room) grrr… Tsuzuki, I'm going to get you for that! (hazel glazed over)

_Tsuzuki:_ (runs away) ahh!!

_Raine:_ (runs after him) Tsuzuki, Your going to buy me a new pie! After I'm done with you!

_Hisoka:_ On with the Poem!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or this poem, b'cuz my sister, wrote it. And Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita-sensei.

* * *

Hijiri's POV about Tsuzuki-

Memory

My memories of you make me feel happy when I am sad

The memories I have of you make me feel well when I am sick

The loving memory I have of you is what makes me get up every morning

It's what makes my whole life worth living for and I love you for giving me that

* * *

Well, do you like it this poem? Hate it? Do you want me to continue? Tell me in a review. Plz read and review.

Ja Ne!


	3. Tell Me

_Raine:_ Ohayo minna-san! THANKS for the reviews! (rolls eyes) Well enough of that. I have to deal with Tsuzuki, for stealing my Pie! Does anyone have an idea?

(Tsuzuki stuggling in background)

_Hisoka:_ (face blank) Tickle Attack?

_Tsuzuki:_ (Freezes: eyes going wide)

_Raine:_ (eyebrows shoot up) tickle... attack... OOOOOHH That's Prefect! Thank you Hisoka! (thoughtful look) hmm... Hisoka could you do the disclaimer while I take care of Tsuzuki?

_Inu-Tsuzuki:_ (whimpers)

_Hisoka:_ fine

_Raine:_ Thank you!

(Tsuzuki laughing hysterically)

_Hisoka:_ She doesn't own Yami no Matsuei! nor does she own this poem either 'cuz this poem was also written by her nee-san. And Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita-sensei.

_Tsuzuki:_ Ahahahahahahaha

_Hisoka:_ (mumbles under breath) don't be to hard on him.

_Raine:_ What was that Hisoka?

* * *

Tsuzuki's or Hisoka's POV-

**TELL ME**

So tell me something please

tell me, why

you lie

tell me, why

things happen the way they do

tell me, why

you never answer my pleading eyes

tell me, why

I feel this way

tell me, how

long this feeling will last

tell me, how

many more days it will take

tell me, please how

many more of my thoughts you will consume

tell me, how

many more times will I see your face in my head

tell me, why

I live the life I live

tell me, why

my life makes no sense

tell me, why

I try so hard

tell me, why

I'm still stuck here

tell me, why

I get so confused

tell me, why

I hide

tell me, why

I think so much

tell me, why

I keep my feeling inside

tell me, why

I can't tell you, please someone

tell me, why

tell me

tell me

tell me

tell me

* * *

Do you like this poem OR not? Do you want to read more? Tell me in a review. Plz read and review.

Ja Ne!


	4. New Feelings

**Authors Note:** -...- is the translation. Angel my sister is gonna comment today._

* * *

_

_Tsuzuki: _kajitsu minna-san -Good day Everyone- (resumes eatting)

_Hisoka: _Raine-san aren't you suppose to greet everyone?

(Raine sticks her tongue out at Hisoka and continues to eat) _Raine: _Great pie Tsuzuki!

**_In the background _**RAINE ANN STORM QUIT STUFFING YOUR FACE AND GREET YOUR PUBLIC! ((causing everyone to jump)) (Angel walks into the room)

_Raine: _umm.. (wide eyes) Ange...okay...(gulp) (stands up) Hello people! nee-san is scary! (hides behind Tsuzuki) um (peeks out) I'm sorry for being so rude. The Pie was just so good.

_Hisoka: _nee-san would you like to thank all the reviewers now?

_Angel: _YES I would! Thank you! For the great reviews they were well apperciated. I have been very annoyed with my sister for not posting my next poem but now she is so I hope you all enjoy it and thank you again for all the great feed back. Feed back would be great for future poems! Like this one. (grins)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't OWN Yami no Matsuei!

* * *

**NEW FEELINGS**

So many new feeling for someone I've know for so long. So many new ideas for the future. So many more problems now. So many new lies so many many more times.so many many more fights. So much more now I'm frustered with you.so many things you say hurt more now So many times i tell myself that I've been here before. So many more times I tell myself I'm the only one who will hurt again. So many times I tried to talk myself out of this. So much more now I deny. So much more now I say it not true that I don't feel anything for you.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Meanings

**Author's NOTE:** Tsuzuki and Hisoka can't be here today 'cuz of what the haiku's implies.

_Raine:_ Well the first is talking about when Tsuzuki goes to use Tonda to kill himself. The second one is implying Descent into Darkness.

**Disclaimer:** Come on you gotta believe me, when I say that Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita-sensei. Really I don't own it, why won't you believe me? Oo oh? My shirt says I OWN Yami no Matsuei? oh... (inspects shirt) wait a minute.. (runs into the bathroom) BACK! See! (shows off shirt) See right there it says NOT. So I don't own it. hmph But I do own these Haiku's.

* * *

Crimson falling leaves

Branches spreading ever upward

Blowing to the sky

* * *

Beautiful sunset

Blazing red-low in the sky

Day into dark night

* * *

**Read&Review**


End file.
